


Courtmate

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [70]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read alone, or in the same universe as my other SouTori omegaverse fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Courtmate

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read alone, or in the same universe as my other SouTori omegaverse fic.

6-1-15

Prompt: Courtmate

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: G

 

               Sousuke never stopped to wonder when the scent of his silver-haired kouhai became synonymous with the smell of home. He never thought to ask himself why his entire body felt warm whenever he thought about Ai, or why every one of the boy’s smiles left him grinning. He was never interested in questioning the pack affection between them until all of a sudden it was Ai’s sixteenth birthday and he had a flock of alphas buzzing around him, waiting to see who he would choose for a courtmate.

 

               Suddenly Sousuke found himself very, very interested.

 

               The relay team had all ended up in Ai and Momo’s room one evening for a movie – though Sousuke was fairly sure that was just an excuse for Rin to make them clean. Sousuke was sprawled on Ai’s bed, listening to Rin grumble on about having to do everything himself while Momo and Ai chattered on the top bunk.

 

               “I heard Takashi-senpai talking about approaching you,” Momo said, and Sousuke perked in spite of himself.

 

               “Isn’t he a beta?” Ai asked with a giggle.

 

               “I think so, yeah,” Momo answered. “Is that even allowed?”

 

               “Anyone’s allowed to approach an omega for courtship,” Rin droned from his place rooting around in the closet. “It’s up to him if he’ll accept a beta or not. Ai, why is there half a checkerboard in here?”

 

               “Because we lost the other half,” Ai said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

               “So, would you accept a beta?” Momo asked. Sousuke held his breath.

 

               “Not Takashi-kun,” Ai giggled, and Momo laughed along with him. Sousuke released the breath and rolled onto his stomach.

 

               “Are we watching the movie, or can I sleep?” he complained.

 

               “Just sleep, Sousuke-senpai,” Ai said. “Rin-senpai’s gonna be a while.”

 

               “I wouldn’t have to be if you two would clean up after yourselves for once!” Sousuke allowed himself a smile, listening to his pack bicker around him.

 

 

 

               “So?” Rin said, looking at him with way too much intensity when they crossed the hall to their room that night.

 

               “Are you going to finish that sentence?” Sousuke asked. Rin huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

               “When are you going to approach Ai?” He asked. Sousuke stopped dead, causing Rin to run into him.

 

               “What makes you think I’m going to approach Ai?” Sousuke said, hoping his voice didn’t sound as tight to Rin as it did to him. The look on Rin’s face aid otherwise.

 

               “What would possibly make me think you wouldn’t?” Rin deadpanned. “Better hurry up, before he gets a better offer.” Sousuke rolled his eyes and shoved his roommate with a chuckle.

 

               “Like who, you?” he asked, hauling himself onto his bunk.

 

               “Hey, why not?” Rin preened. “I am a damn fine catch.” Sousuke snorted and flopped onto his side, facing the wall so that Rin couldn’t see the worry on his face. As much as he tried not to, all he could think about was all the times Ai had smiled when he saw him, all the times he’d butted their foreheads together in greeting, all the times he had rubbed his cheek against the scent glands in Sousuke’s wrist, or under his chin. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; they were packmates after all, and Ai did the same with Rin and Gou and the Mikoshiba brothers all the time. Sousuke raised his wrist to his face, breathing in the familiar scents there. Even with Rin, Momo, Gou, and the entire Iwatobi team flooding his senses, he was still able to pick out Ai’s gentle scent like fresh rain and cotton and _home._ Sousuke lowered his hand and closed his eyes and realized just how much he wanted Ai, and just how little Ai wanted him.

 

 

 

               “Sousuke-senpai?” Sousuke looked up from his book to see Ai standing nervously in his doorway.

 

               “What’s up, Duckling?” he asked. Ai glanced up at him, then away.

 

               “Can I talk to you?” Sousuke nodded and closed his book.

 

               “Of course, Ai,” he answered. Ai took a breath and closed the door behind him, coming to sit in Rin’s desk chair. “What’s up?” Sousuke repeated.

 

               “It’s, um, about my courtmate offers,” Ai mumbled. Sousuke’s chest tightened painfully, his jaw clenching against the bile rising in his throat.

 

               “Have you chosen someone?” Ai flinched, and Sousuke had to stop himself from reaching out to him.

 

               “Um, sort of?” Ai said. “I just, this is really embarrassing, but I wasn’t sure who else I should talk to, and Rin-senpai said that I should just talk to you, but I was really nervous to, because I know that it’s kind of forward, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable and-“

 

               “Ai,” Sousuke interrupted. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

 

               Ai sighed heavily and stared at his shoes. “I know who I want my courtmate to be,” he said slowly, “but he hasn’t made me an offer. I thought that maybe he would, because we get along really well and I was pretty sure we both like each other, but I guess that was just my imagination.” Ai’s shoulders curled inward, and Sousuke’s heart clenched. He had a pretty good guess who Ai was talking about. Sousuke swallowed around the lump in his throat and pushed down the urge to cry.

 

               “I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about that, Ai,” he said. Ai looked up at him, then away again and Sousuke sighed. “Look, Ai, I’m almost certain he’s head-over-heels for you. He’d give you the world, and all you have to do is ask.” They were quiet for a moment, then Sousuke added, “I can tell him to make you a formal offer, if you want.” Ai’s head snapped up, a look of bewilderment on his face.

 

               “Who are you talking about?” He asked.

 

               “Rin,” Sousuke answered, suddenly unsure.

 

               “Oh my god, ew!” Ai screeched, a sudden grin covering his face. “ _Rin?!_ Why would I want _him?!_ ”

 

               “I clearly missed something here,” Sousuke said. Ai threw his head back and laughed.

 

               “Oh my god, did you think I was in love with Rin?” He giggled. “And that Rin was in love with me? Is that why you never approached me?”

 

               “Of course I did, I’ve seen the way you two look at – why would you want me to approach you?” Ai stopped laughing at that, looking at him with a fond but exasperated smile.

 

               “Sousuke-senpai, why do you think?” He prompted.

 

               “But- you- Rin- uhm.” Sousuke answered. Ai rolled his eyes.

 

               “Oh, Sousuke-senpai, you really are dumber than you look,” he said. Sousuke was far too lost in the tidal wave of confusion to even begin processing that sentence. “I’ve been waiting for you to approach me since my birthday. I thought I’d made it pretty clear I wanted you.”

 

               “But, you, but we’re pack,” Sousuke said. “I thought that was all just pack stuff.” Ai shook his head with a roll of his eye.

 

               “Look, Rin-senpai’s going to be back from his run any minute now, so will you please ask me?” Sousuke’s mouth went dry as he looked at the omega sitting in front of him. He remembered his revelation a few nights before, and the way Ai’s scent on his skin had made him feel at peace. He eased himself out of his chair so that he could kneel in front of Ai and bent his neck in submission. He took one of Ai’s hands in his and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

 

               “Ai,” he whispered against the skin, watching goosebumps appear along Ai’s forearm. “Ai, will you do me the immense honor of considering my suit?” he asked. Ai was silent for a moment.

 

               “Oh my god,” he whispered. Sousuke tensed in irrational terror, and Ai burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that was the most formal thing anyone’s ever said to me!” Sousuke looked up to see Ai beaming down at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he giggled, then took his hand from Sousuke and rubbed his wrist against Sousuke’s neck. “After great consideration and much deliberation I have decided to accept your suit, Yamazaki-kun,” he said in the most serious voice he could muster.

 

               “You ass,” Sousuke grumbled, but he couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

 

               “Leave my ass out of this,” Ai cried, raising a hand to his mouth in pretend shock. “We’ve been courting for thirty seconds and you’re already trying to get in my pants!” Sousuke rolled his eyes.

 

               “You wish,” he said. Ai grinned even wider.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry over Nitori with me at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
